House Of Uglies
by ChosenonePatriciaWcooler
Summary: Patricia gets captured by thugs who also caught the Crims. They get placed into a place with a creepy old woman who says she's their grandmother. What happens when her plan is to make them pretty? (same as plot explained)
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is a crossover between my two fav things. House of Anubis and Uglies trilogy. House of anubis is season 1 and the main character from it is Patricia Williamson my fav. Uglies is Shay's Story starring the Crims: Zane (stretch), Shay (skinny), Croy (freckles), Astrix (mouse), and Ho (squirt).

Plot: Patricia gets captured by thugs who also caught the Crims. They get placed into a place with a creepy old woman who says she's their grandmother. What happens when her plan is to make them pretty?

Note: I don't have couples prepped. There might be some later. I just really want to put a twist to the Uglies world. House of Anubis is awsome, I luv it! Also, Joy never left and Nina is around, I should mention it.

Patricia's POV

I woke up with a bloody headache. I got dressed in an unusual outfit for me. A leather jacket, a t-shirt, jeans and my usual shoes. One look at the shoes and I threw them against the wall. Joy then stirred and rolled over. I frustratingly searched through my closet/ mess on floor. I found black combat boots and shrugged to myself. I slipped them on. I iron straightened my hair. I added dark purple hair extensions.

Today was a no school day so I smiled. I walked down the stairs. I looked up at Victor's office. He was busy talking to his stupid bird. I pulled my ipod out of my jacket pocket. I put them in and scrolled through. I found a song called, "Take a Hint" I played it and hummed along with it.

I noticed everyone but Joy was up and dressed in clothes. "I notice Trixie is in a good mood today." Jerome said smirking.

"Whatever, slimeball." I replied sitting down still humming to the song.

The song seemed to be on infinite play.

"Wow, Trixie. New fashion statement huh?" Jerome tried again.

I ignored him as I sat there.

"Trixie, no evil remarke eh?"

"Evil?" I glared, "What's your problem?"

"Ooh, looks like Patricia is angry." Jerome said again. He was annoying the crap out of me.

I stood up finally, "Slimeball, I have something to tell you."

"What is it, Trixie?"

If you thought I couldn't sing then death to you.

"How about a song, slimeball?"

"Okay...?" He said questionably.

"_Why am I always hit on the boys I never like_

_I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right._

_I don't want to be a priss, I'm just try'na be polite_

_But it always seems to bite me in the-_

_Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot_

_You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not._

_You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth_

_And that is when it started going south_

_Oh!_

_Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips_

_Stop your staring at my- Hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think_

_I think you could use a mint_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_La, La, La..._

_T-take a hint, take a hint_

_La, La, La..._

_I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top_

_You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop_

_And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped_

_You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht_

_Oh!_

_Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips_

_Stop your staring at my- Hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think_

_I think you could use a mint_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_La, La, La..._

_T-take a hint, take a hint_

_La, La, La..._

_What about "no" don't you get_

_So go and tell your friends_

_I'm not really interested_

_It's about time that you're leavin'_

_I'm gonna count to three and_

_Open my eyes and_

_You'll be gone_

_One_

_Get your hands off my-_

_Two._

_Or I'll punch you in the-_

_Three._

_Stop your staring at my- Hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_I am not your missing link_

_Let me tell you what I think_

_I think you could use a mint_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_Woah!_

_Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips_

_Stop your staring at my- Hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_La, La, La..._

_T-take a hint, take a hint_

_La, La, La..."_

Slimeball gapped after I finished singing. Everyone did. I grabbed the orange juice pitcher and poured it on Jerome. I stormed out of the room.

Later...

"Trudy?"

"Yes, Patricia?"

"Can I go out for a walk? It'll only be for a half an hour?"

"Sure, just sign out."

"Already did."

"Then go."

I walked outside and then I heard a rustle in the trees. "Who's there?"

"I am. I heard all about you Patricia. Your special." A guy said after he came out of the darkness.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Rufus Zeno. As I said before your special."

"No, get away from me you creep!" I said backing away.

I backed into another guy, "I won't hurt you but I will if I have to."

"Get away from me!"

"Patricia! Listen to me."

I stared really scared at him. I normally wouldn't but the other guy really creeped me out.

"Okay, what do you want." I asked obviously knowing I can't get out of this.

"I want you to come with us."

"Leave, look who's the chump. Trying to take me with you."

"I didn't want to revert to the hard way but you left me with no choice."

"What am I going to do about the leave?"

"Sweet knows. A family emergency so you'll be with me."

"Great, a fun time with you."

"You're coming with me if you like it or not!" Rufus grabbed my arm.

"Let me go!" I yelled shaking Rufus off and ran back to the house.

I get to the door when Rufus yells, "You will come with me!"

"Let me go! Get off me! Help! LET ME GO! HELP! GET OFF ME! HELP!" He's grabbed my arms and dragging me. I use my feet to slow it down.

"Come, on! Stop struggling! It will be over faster!"

"Let me go! Help!" I was thrown into a van my hands now bound.

I looked over at the rest of the van to see five pairs of eyes staring at me hopefully.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Zane." The boy answered. He looked really ugly. The blonde hair did not match his green eyes.

"These are my friends, Shay, Croy, Astrix and Ho. We are also known as The Crims. as in criminal." Zane said.

"I'm Patricia." I said anxiously.

He smiled at me. I wonder what I said?

Zane's POV

I really like how pretty she is. She is so nervous that she makes it pretty. I wonder why she's so anxious. "Patricia?" I asked moving across the room.

My hands were bound but I sat next to her. "Zane, where are you from?"

"A place called Uglyville. It's where you hate yourself and at age sixteen you get an operation to make you pretty."

"Sounds evil to do that."

"I know, I'm sixteen and I haven't got it yet. Guess I'm lucky."

"Rufus said that 'I'm special' I don't know what it means."

"Same thing to all of us." I said gesturing to my other friends.

She nodded nervously and asked, "So, where do you think they are taking us?"

"Don't know." I answered.

After a long time the door opened. We all managed to get out. Patricia tripped with her hands tied and I broke my cuffs.

I pulled them apart quickly and grabbed her. She blushed and said, "Thanks."

"I didn't want you to fall that's all." I answered smiling.

"Get moving." The mean jerk from earlier barked.

"Alright, we are moving." I yelled at him annoyed. We walked and found a big mansion in front of us.

I muttered, "Wow." To Patricia.

She muttered, "Another big mansion? Like I've been to one a billion times." She also glared at it unhappily.


	2. Chapter 2

Patricia's POV

Okay, I haven't, I just thought of the school I should be at right now. Joy must be wondering why I left early. I think Zane might actually like me. He's nice and sweet and I never met a boy like him before.

SHUT UP! I argued with myself I totally don't want to think I like him.

As we walked to the door, the guards and Rufus were following us and very closely. We got to the door, Zane said, "The doors locked, I guess show's over..." The door then opened on it's own. I gasped that never does that.

Zane looked at me with his green eyes and mouthed, "Does this always happen?" I shook my head as if to say, "No."

Then, Rufus pushed us in. He pushed me first. I almost tripped getting into the door. Actually, we all tripped and fell onto the floor.

The door behind us closed. We were in total darkness. I was scared and that usually never happens.

A light turned on illuminating all of us. An old woman's voice said, "Children, granny's here."

Oh no! Now there's a crazy granny who thinks we are her grandchildren. I'm going to be so happy that I'm stuck here!

An old woman came out of the darkness. "Hello, children. Oh no! Why are your hands bound?"

"Well, some guys who brought us here did that!" Zane complained trying to sit up.

"Let's fix that." She said sweetly.

Believe me, I hate her already and I only met her for five minutes.

"Okay, you're free."

I felt my wrists loose the plastic around them.

I didn't even bother to say thank you because I hate that creepy old woman.

"I'm going to make some lunch. By the way you're in the lobby if you're curious."

The real lights come on and it's a really high ceiling. The window is so high up I know I can't escape through that.

Zane walks over to me and says, "Let's go. By the look in your eyes you haven't eaten."

"Okay, I'll go. I still don't totally trust her."

"What do you mean?"

"She may seem harmless but she isn't harmless."

"You really are different than most girls aren't you."

I turned around to look him straight into his bright green eyes.

"How did you guess?"

"I could because you don't like the things girls would enjoy. I also like that about you. Come, on let's go eat or Ho might eat everything she puts out."

We eat and Ho tries to fill himself with everything. I watch Zane as he eats. He definitely strikes ugly but underneath I can tell he is like me inside...

Shut up! I can't think about that right now. I need to get out of this place before I really start to like a boy.

I look around the room and see only one door. I stand up and move toward it. I hear a shuffle of feet and I turn around. Zane is right behind me.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm following you because you want to explore the place."

"Okay, you can come but no one else." I stare at everyone else but they are too busy eating to notice.

Shay's POV

I hate her. She's stealing my Zane from me. Patricia is new. She doesn't know that Zane and me are a couple. Zane also seems to like her. Two weeks ago, she wouldn't of existed. She would be back at where ever she came from. I think I should tell her that Zane's mine. They have been spending time together. They sneak out at night and explore without me. They have been doing that for weeks now.

Every time she does something Zane jumps at the chance. I'm starting to think I'm losing him. I don't know what I'm going to do.

"Ho? Can I talk to you?" I ask.

"Sure, skinny. What do you want to talk about?"

I smile a little, "Squirt, it's about Zane."

"Oh no, I think I know where this is going." Ho said sighing.

"She doesn't deserve him, Ho. Zane's mine, she can't steal him from me."

"Why are you telling me all this? Shouldn't you be telling this to Patricia?" Ho asked.

"You are right. Thanks HO, I knew I can always count on you." I hug him and run off to find Patricia.

Patricia's POV

Zane and I figured out a secret passage through the lobby to a laboratory. We've been going back there to check it out. Now at the fourteenth time, Zane said, "Patricia, I recognize this."

"What?" I ask and walk over.

"This, is the way they make us pretty."

"How do you know?"

"Same equipment."

"The old lady has to be involved with this." I said.

Zane laughed, "You really think she's in on it."

"I can tell there's a conspiracy going on. We are going to find out what it is." I said to him.

He nods, "I think we should get back. It's almost supper. They are going to start getting suspicious."

"You're right. Let's go."

We get back and Shay's in the hallway tapping her foot. "Uh, Shay. You know it's not what it looks like." Zane said covering for why we were gone.

"Zane, why don't you go into the Great Hall." Shay said obviously wanting to talk to me alone.

"Zane, do what she says." I said staring at her.

"Why?"

"Because it's a talk alone. Meet me inside. Please?" I ask him after I look at him.

"Okay, I'll meet you inside." He strode in and looked back at me. I motioned for him to go. He then disappeared into the door.

"Okay, what is this about."

Shay's face darkened even more. "It's about Zane."

"Zane? Pff! Like he even is the one." I said.

"I know you like him so I want you to stay away."

"Like him? Why would I care. Boys are always scared of me."

"Not Zane. He likes you. He's my boyfriend stay away."

"Why all of a sudden upset that I'm spending time with him. You jealous of it?"

"No. I know you're are doing something with him. He's different than he was. Now stop what you're doing to him."

"Why should I?" I asked angrily to her.

She sneered, "Zane's mine, now leave him alone."

"Whatever. You can't deny that I sort of do like him."

"Ha! I knew it! Now stay away!"

"Is that a challenge? Why don't we go to supper."

"Dinner! There isn't going to be a good time. We will never be friends unless you leave Zane alone!"  
"You leave him alone! If you like him so much! Why hasn't he even asked you out yet!"

"Because he's always with you!"

"ME! HE'S A NICE GUY! WHY WOULD YOU THINK HE LIKES ME MORE!"

"BECAUSE HE IS SPENDING TIME WITH YOU INSTEAD OF ME!"

"SO WHAT? IT DOESN'T MEAN HE LIKES ME!"  
"YES, IT DOES!"

"NO, IT DOESN'T!"

"WELL,CONSIDER THE FRIENDSHIP OVER!"

"FINE BY ME!" Shay then stomped off and I walked into the Great Hall.

Shay's POV

I hate her. I hate her now more than ever. I stomped but fell through the floor. I hit the ground with no lights on. I couldn't see anything.

I saw the old lady come out of the darkness. "Shay, how are you dear?"

"I hate Patricia! She stole Zane from me."

"It's alright. I know a way to help you. If you want Zane forever, I can take the bad blood between you and Patricia and make it disappear."

"You can?"

"The operation does wonders all you have to do is say yes."

"I don't know, us Crims don't get the surge."

"You want Zane don't you?"

"Yes, but..." The old lady grabbed Shay.

"Let me go!"

"Never. The operation takes an hour and all of it will be over."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Zane's POV

I was eating when I heard a scream. "Patricia! It's Shay's scream."

"Oh no. That means she will be gone as in an operation gone." Patricia says but frowns, "Why would I care about Shay?"

"She's my friend!" I yelled and ran out of the Hall.

I ran with Patricia in tow. We got to the room and it was locked.

"Come, on!"

"Here, use this hairpin." Patricia offered.

"Thank you!" I stuck it in the lock and jiggled.

I finally, got it open and gasped.

"What's wrong, Zane...?" Patricia gasped.

There stood Shay. And she was pretty.


End file.
